


Love Faces

by VillanellexEve



Series: Simpletons Smut [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Chair Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillanellexEve/pseuds/VillanellexEve
Summary: Villaneve chair sex.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Simpletons Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875577
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Love Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simpletons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Simpletons).



> For my Simpletons

Slowing into pulling into the driveway of her newly furnished home, Eve noticed Villanelle’s sleek Lexus truck sitting to the right.

_She’s home_. Eve smiles tiredly rested her forehead against the steering wheel.

She could feel the dull pain of a headache coming on. Today had been an absolute shitshow.

The Twelve did not take well to being chased down and forced into hiding. Not at all. MI6 was foolish to think they would just roll over and take it. They did the one thing they didn’t expect. Retaliate.

They had struck back twice as hard with multiple assassinations on high-up MI6 officials.  
High-up enough for them to come knocking down Carolyn’s door, which in turn had her jumping down Eve’s throat.

You catch one assassin, and people think you’re a fucking miracle worker.

What Villanelle and Eve had wasn’t something that could be repeated. She couldn’t spend months tracking and falling in love with another assassin, especially since her mind and body already belonged to the one in the house before her.

All I want to do is have a nice hot bath. Maybe convince Villanelle to join and give me a foot massage.

With that intoxicating thought in mind, Eve grabbed her purse, laptop bag, and made her way inside.

Setting both bags on the hallway table as she walked through the door. Eve noticed that most lights were turned off, with the exception of the kitchen light.

Taking off her grey overcoat and hanging it on the coat rack. Eve made her way Inside the kitchen, noticing a warm bowl of Borscht on counter.

Eating a big spoonful. Eve groaned at the taste. Villanelle rarely made Russian meals because of her abhor for country. The fact that Villanelle still made her a traditional meal dispute that, made Eve’s heart give a painful squeeze.

Swiftly the remarkable food inside her until the bowl was empty, Eve set out to find Villanelle.

And find her she did. She was hunched over her desk in their shared office. Muttering angrily to herself about why assassins needed to fill out paperwork.

Laughing softly to herself, Eve decided to not bother Villanelle and instead walked further down the hallway, straight to the bathroom for that bath.

45 minutes later, wrapped in one of Villanelle’s robe, Eve felt relaxed to the bone and her previous headache was practically nonexistent.

Quietly walking back towards the office door, Eve had the brilliant idea to try to scare Villanelle. She got momentarily excited until she remembered what happened last time when she thought that was a great idea.

_Maybe sneaking up on her with a knife while in the shower wasn’t the best idea._

Though it scared the piss out of Villanelle and she nearly got punched in the face, she looked upon that moment with fondness.

Reaching the door again, Eve took a peek inside and saw her lover still stopped over desk.

“Villanelle?”

Villanelle whipped around in the chair with a pen in her hand, posed to strike out and kill the person who dared to break into her home.

“Oh, Hi Eve” She nodded with a smile on her face. Setting the pen down behind her, her eyes momentarily widened when she noticed Eve’s outfit and immediately felt giddy inside.

“Is this- Is this the dress?” She choked out. Hands reaching for her but at the last minute squeezed into fist, as if the blonde was afraid to touch her.

Humming a smooth yes, she stepped closer Villanelle. Now close enough to smell the assassin’s perfume, Eve suddenly felt needy.

“Can you hold me?” Eve asked. “I know you’re busy and you really need to catch up on your paperwork, I just.... I need you to touch me.”

Instead of replying, Villanelle simply opened her arms and beckoned her closer.

Answering her call, Eve maneuvered herself, so she was sitting on Villanelle’s lap. Both legs on either side of Villanelle’s. Wrapping both her arms around Villanelle’s nape, she snuggled close to her girlfriend and let out a content sigh.

“I had a shit day” Eve complained.

“Sorry baby” She replied, rubbing soothing circles in Eve’s back.

A peaceful silence settled over them for a while, just them enjoying each other.

Eve can admit she actually started to fall asleep when Villanelle started to scratch her unruly curls. That was until she felt them. Hands, slowly making their way to her ass.

“I take it you’re not mad about this morning anymore?” Eve asked chuckling.

“No, I’m still pissed you wore that dress.” She growled in her ear, now gripping both cheeks.

“Was he there today? Did he see you in your slutty dress and fuck me heels? Huh?

“Yes, he was there but I didn’t stay long, as we both know.” She said as she leaned back and looked into Villanelle’s eyes.

Referring back to a few months ago when she found a tracking device in her car.

Villanelle said nothing as she stood up and took Eve with her. Setting Eve on her feet, she guided her woman to turn around and lean against her. Snaking her arms around Eve’s waist, she pulled her back into the chair with her.

“Eve, have you been a good girl?” Villanelle drawled as she slowly but surely unwrapped Eve’s silk robe.

When she finally got her free, she tsked “No panties or bra Eve? Now I know for sure you’ve been a bad girl.”

“I’ve been a good girl.” She argued back with a furrowed brow.

She shivered when Villanelle wrapped a hand around her neck and squeezed briefly.

Then Villanelle started to draw with her finger.  
First by circling her breast completely. Next eve made mindlessly patterns on her stomach and upper thighs. Finally, she dragged two fingers from Eve’s cunt. Softly touching the hood of her clit and dragging them from her body back to her mouth.

Eve eagerly took them into mouth and sucked. Swirling her tongue around both digits until they were both wet with her saliva.

“I don’t know Eve,” Villanelle rasped into her ear, “You were being a brat this morning. Do you remember what you did?” She asked as she lightly pinched Eve’s right nipple.

“First, you wore that sinfully delicious outfit to work.” Her hands swept Eve’s robe fully off her sides. Now fully exposed to Villanelle’s greedy hands and eyes. She brought her hand down swiftly on Eve’s outer thigh.

Elating Eve to give a small jump and squirm in her lap. Wrapping her arm more firmly around Eve’s waist, the assassin continued.

“I know for a fact that weak little man was sniffing around you like a bitch in heat.” Villanelle mumbled in her ear. Another slap.

“Cumming before I said so” Another slap, this one leaving a red mark that Eve could feel would bruise by tomorrow.

“You’ve been a bad girl this whole week. I think you need to make it up to me.” She pinched both of her breast then dove straight to her pussy.

Starting off with kneading her clit and stroking her hole with her middle and forefinger. “God you feel so fucking good, Eve” She breathed into her ear.

“Are you ready?”  
Eve gave no reply, to lost into delectable feeling of Villanelle’s hands on her body.

“Eve. Baby. Look at me.” She knocks her forehead against Eve’s. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Eve breathed out.

“Yes what?”

“Yes......Daddy” She said hesitantly with red rosy cheeks. Eve was still weary off calling Villanelle as such. But for the woman that’s never far from her mind, she would do-

Eve was snapped out of her thoughts by Villanelle’s two fingers plunging into her tight cunt. Eve let out a loud wail then bite her lip.

“The way your biting your lip- Eve is that your way of telling me you like this?” She breathes out. “

“Well don’t!” Grasping Eve’s neck with her other hand and squeezing in beat with her thrusting. “I want to hear every moan, every whimper, every. sound. out. of. your. mouth. I want you to get it all out now because you’re going to be hoarse by the time, I’m done with you.”

Still thrusting inside of her future wife, Villanelle released her neck and instead tweaked the other woman’s nipples.

Villanelle alternated between slow and aggressive plucking at both Eve’s tits and clit.

Arching her back, Eve could do nothing more than rock her hips back and forth while see-sawing between throaty yells and faint whimpers.

Noticing Eve’s hips getting more erratic and her fingers being gripped vigorously, she knew the brunette would be cumming soon.

So naturally, she stopped immediately. Eve gave one more useless thrust against Villanelle’s fingers with a pitiful whine. Knowing she would get nothing if she continued, Eve slumped back against Villanelle’s chest.

“You are so wet, Eve” Was husked in Eve’s ear. “Is this all for me?”

Eve jerked her head up and down, doing anything to get Villanelle’s fingers moving again.

“For you, Nel.” She stressed with a swirl of her hips “Only for you daddy.”

“Fuck” Villanelle groaned, eye rolling into the back of her head as she kissed up Eve’s neck and nipped at her ear. “I love it when you call me that.”

Feeling rejuvenated, Villanelle started thrusting again with vigor. This time adding a third finger into the MI6 agent. Eve’s pussy clenched down on her trio of fingers. The hand not in Villanelle’s hair scrambled to find purchase on another surface. Gripping on the cherry wood of Villanelle’s desk, Eve turned to Villanelle in desperation.

“Kiss me.” She demanded, breathing heavy.

Not needing to be told twice, Villanelle kissed her. Sweetly at first, growing more aggressively as Eve neared her climax. Throwing another finger into the mix, the blonde knew she was on the brink of cumming.

Breaking the kiss, Villanelle rested her head on Eve’s shoulder and thrusted more fully into Eve.

Thrusting once. Twice. Thrice and Eve came. So hard that Villanelle’s fingers were pushed out of her cunt.

“Fuck Villanelle.” She yelled out. Slumping tiredly against Villanelle’s chest, she knew she would barely be able to move tomorrow.

Surprisingly, I’m ok with that. God look at thighs, there is no telling what she did to my neck.

What snapped Eve out of her is Villanelle.

Turning Eve’s head, Villanelle made sure their eyes were connected as she put all four fingers in her mouth, one by one. She made sure to groan when she got to the pinky finger. Telling Eve how good her pussy nectar was.

Eve’s hips gave a light twitch as she stared into Villanelle’s eye.

_Fuck, she’s going to be the death of me._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third try at writing smut so I hope everybody liked it. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
